The present disclosure generally relates to clothing, and more specifically to a garment having a mobility-enhancing arm pleat.
In various work environments coveralls may be worn to provide protection from harmful materials that may be encountered. In many work environments, the coveralls must also be fire resistant. At the same time, it is often important that a worker be able to raise his or her arms upward or to reach forward. In some instances, the coverall may restrict a worker from moving in these ways. Other times, the sleeves of a coverall may “ride up” so as to expose the wearer's wrists and lower arms to the work environment. The use of mobility-enhancing stretch panels, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/645,508, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, on such garments may be undesirable because stretch panels typically provide a lesser degree of protection against harmful materials and are not fire resistant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a garment, such as a coverall (although any garment having sleeves for a wearer's arms, e.g. shirts, jackets, etc. are contemplated as falling within the scope of the invention), having a mobility-enhancing arm pleat. In particular, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a garment having a mobility-enhancing arm pleat that preserves the protective and fire-resistant properties of the garment.